


Digimon Adventure: Tri - Past, Recovery, Miracle, Moving On

by bukalay



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood and Gore, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for all Digimon, Post-Digimon Adventure tri., Pre- Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: Takaishi Takeru mentioned in a letter to Mochizuki that Daisuke and the others were healing.  What Takeru neglected to mention to the bereaved Chosen Child were the circumstances on "why" they were healing in the first place.
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya & Chosen Children | DigiDestined, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Past - 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to continue the supposed things that were left out of Tri. Tri was just half a season of Digimon when it should've have had more than 50 episodes, whereas Tri only had 26 episodes over the course of the Movie series.
> 
> I will use the Japanese terms used rather than the English ones, apart from a few exceptions.

Taichi, Sora and Yamato decided to visit the chosen children that Nishijima-sensei saved alongside Taichi.

They knew Takeru and Hikari had already visited a few times, Koushiro and Mimi had visited before the latter's flight to America.

The only chosen child the four got to see on a daily basis was Jyou, but even that was limited to visiting and checking on them.

"Really senpai there's nothing to apologize." Daisuke dismissed Taichi's apology as if nothing happened. "We lied to you about everything, it's no wonder why you didn't notice that we were missing." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"S-still Daisuke-kun…" Sora trailed off, looking away.

"Don't worry Sora-san." Miyako chimed in. "No hard feelings."

"If you're sure…" Yamato trailed off.

"Takeru-san and Hikari-san already came together a few times." Iori spoke up. "Like we told them, there's nothing to forgive." He shook his head.

"We walked into that fight on our own." Miyako supplied.

"Not necessarily." Ken shook his head. "Himekawa-san was the one who gave us that tip."

"She's not here, is she?" Daisuke's looked around the room.

The Motomiya's words got the other resting children in the hospital to look around for the woman named Himekawa.

The older chosen children looked at each other before staring at their bedridden friends in both worry and pity. They remembered how antsy they got after their first adventure in the Digital World. It was almost sad to see them this antsy when their first adventure, or at least Daisuke's Miyako's and Iori's first adventures were safe, being able to return home at the end of the day.

Another thing the elder chosen children couldn't help but notice that among the four children, Daisuke was the one who was the most vigilant. They wondered what Daisuke and the others experienced when they were trapped in the Digital World.

"No, she's not here." Yamato shook his head. "She's missing for months now."

"She's most likely dead according to Nishijima-sensei." Taichi supplied.

"You know Nishijima-a-ow." Miyako yelled but was cut off from the pain on her abdomen.

"Easy Miyako." Sora was immediately on the younger girl's side. "You're still recovering from whatever injured all of you."

"Question still stands Taichi-senpai." Daisuke voiced out. "Don't trust Nishijima-san." He warned. "He's working for Himekawa-san."

The older chosen children narrowed their eyes at the warning. They knew Nishijima reported to Himekawa.

They also knew of his sacrifice to save Taichi and the kids in front of them.

"Nishijima-sensei is dead Daisuke." Taichi told the younger children somberly.

"Taichi…" Yamato trailed off.

"H-he's dead?" Iori narrowed his eyes at the revelation.

"Both Himekawa-san and Nishijima-san are dead?" Ken questioned the three chosen children in the room.

"Jury is still out for Himekawa-san." Taichi answered the question. "She went to the digital world after it was rebooted."

"H-how?" Miyako voiced out. "She…"

"They were also fellow Chosen Children." Taichi sighed. "Himekawa-san and Nishijima-sensei were the chosen children before our group was sent to the Digital World."

"A fellow chosen child…" Daisuke trailed off.

"They lost their partners didn't they?" Ken questioned.

"Only Himekawa-san lost her'." Taichi responded. "At least that's what Nishijima-sensei told me."

"How did Nishijima-san die?" Miyako asked.

"He died saving you guys." Yamato looked at Taichi.

Taichi was clenching his fists remembering Nishijima-sensei's sacrifice to save him and the children bedridden before him.

He was willing to find ways to save the both of them while saving Daisuke and the others.

In the end, Nishijima-sensei chose to sacrifice his life for the sake of the children, Taichi included.

"In any case how did you meet Nishijima-sensei in the first place?" Sora asked. "We weren't able to meet them until the infected Digimon started appearing here."

Ken and Daisuke looked at each other. They really weren't sure how they met Himekawa-san in the first place.

"We don't know." Daisuke admitted. "All I know was that Himekawa-san approached Ken and I."

"She immediately told us that the Digital World was in danger and we needed to save it." Ken supplied.

"That was when Iori and I were told of the dangers." Miyako added.

"We thought it was suspicious that she insisted on not contacting you guys, they even stressed out not telling Takeru-san and Hikari-san."

"Our task was merely to gather information." Ken continued. "We reported everything back either to Himekawa-san or Nishijima-san."

"Himekawa-san was also the one who suggested that we lie to you guys." Daisuke supplied. "We were transferred to different schools across Japan." He added. "Those papers are legit, we were exchange students into four different public schools."

"We attended for a while, before Himekawa-san got us that tip."

"If you were transfer students, how come no one was at Ichijouji-kun's residence?" Sora asked. "Someone used Ichijouji-kun's Digimon Emperor persona to fight against us."

"That Dark Gennai is really twisted." Daisuke hissed.

"Okay Taichi, Sora, Yamato visiting hours are over." Jyou announced his arrival as he went inside the room.

"It's that late already?" Sora questioned as she looked at her phone.

"But…" Taichi trailed off.

"Don't worry about us senpai." Daisuke grinned. "We'll be fine." He assured his senior. "Jyou-san's here to take care of us."

"They're in good hands Taichi." Jyou nodded.

"Tell us if something comes up alright." Yamato ordered.

"Will do." Miyako nodded.

* * *

Days has passed before the four chosen children were given clearance to be released. During those days, their respective families arrived back to Odaiba aborting their search for their children.

The tearful reunion between families really warms the heart of the people who witnessed the event.

Apparently Daisuke's parents were told that he was missing in the prefecture of the school he was transferred to. The Motomiyas decided to search for him once they haven't heard of police who were investigating his disappearance.

The same thing happened with the Hidas, Inoues and Ichijoujis. In fact the Ichijoujis were the first group to search for their missing child.

The Younger Chosen Children were having their meeting inside the middle school Daisuke, Miyako, Takeru and Hikari were attending. It was the only venue were the most of the younger chosen children frequent, with Ken still living in Tamachi and Iori still attending Elementary school.

The only reason Ken was able to attend any and all Chosen Children meetings was through the assurances of Hikari and Daisuke.

"That's everything they told us." Daisuke sighed.

"I thought it was weird how Ichijouji-kun's parents weren't at their residence especially when their son was missing again." Hikari nodded.

"I've never seen my siblings cry for me before." Miyako admitted. "It was nice, but I wished it didn't have to be in that context."

"Same here." Daisuke nodded. "I didn't think they would worry so much about me."

"Of course they would!" Takeru exclaimed. "They're your family."

Daisuke simply shrugged the exclamation while Miyako nodded.

Daisuke, Ken and Miyako were re-enrolled back into their respective middle schools. They were given placement exams to see if they were to repeat their year for the number of days they were absent or will be eligible for promotion once the current academic year concluded.

Iori was also given the same treatment at his school for the same reasons.

Daisuke and Ken were in their 2nd year of Middle School, alongside Takeru and Hikari while Miyako was in her last year of Middle School. Iori on the other hand was in his last year of Elementary School.

Part of the reason for this treatment was the cover story the government cooked up for their absences: Being kidnapped and held for several weeks before being able to escape from their kidnappers clutches.

"Sora-san and Piyomon can reach Ultimate level." Takeru broke the news. "Every one of us actually"

"We get to see Seraphimon and Magnadramon again!" Miyako grinned. "Always wondered why they didn't appear in that wish realm when we were fighting BelialVamdemon."

"That's great!" Daisuke's face lit up. "When Alphamon attacks again, we may actually have a fighting chance."

"You think he'll attack again?" Iori questioned.

"Remember Yggdrasil's plans?" Daisuke responded. "He and Dark Gennai will stop at nothing to find a way to put Yggdrasil's plans in motion." He looked at the window. "Alphamon is one of Yggdrasil's most loyal subjects."

"Alphamon's attack in the real world caused a lot of damage." Hikari offered sadly. "Is there no way to appeal to him?"

"Yggdrasil wants to destroy the human world." Ken offered. "To destroy all humans."

"Their plan to use Meicoomon failed." Takeru objected.

"Demon." Ken held unto Daisuke tightly. "Dagomon."

Hikari held unto Takeru's arms as tight as she could upon hearing the latter's name.

"Dark Gennai and Yggdrasil had many plans in place in case other plans failed." Daisuke offered somberly.

"Using Meicoomon was merely one of them." Miyako interjected.

(linebreak)

On the same day, after the meeting between the younger chosen children concluded, Hikari found herself in her brother's bedroom.

Taichi laid on the floor as he read one of his manga books.

"Daisuke won't join us tomorrow." Hikari reported as she sat on her brother's bed.

"Why?" Taichi asked, curious, he closed the book and went on a sitting position.

Daisuke never missed a meeting between the twelve of them. The one time he voluntarily missed a meeting was when he went to Tamachi and assist Ken years ago.

"He didn't say." Hikari answered honestly.

Over the course of a few days, Hikari noticed a lot of things different from her friends. They were all very different. She could understand to some extent given their experience, she was still skittish around beaches.

She just can't place if this was a good different or a bad one.

"Do you think something's wrong nii-chan?" She questioned her older brother.

"Give them time Hikari." Taichi sat beside her sister. "They went through a lot." He held his sister. "An experience where we weren't there to support them."

"Why didn't we notice that they were missing nii-chan?" Hikari returned her brother's gesture.

"We've all been asking the same questions." Taichi admitted. "I can't imagine what Daisuke's and Miyakos older siblings were feeling when the two of them were missing." He sighed. "I don't what I'd do if you end up missing."

"Probably start fight with Yamato-san." Hikari giggled.

"Are we really that bad Hikari?"

"No." Hikari giggled once more.

"To be honest, I don't think Yamato does either." Taichi hummed.

Taichi really didn't know what he'd do if something were to happen to his younger sister. Had he known that Hikari was once again possessed by Homeostasis for the first time since their first adventure, he would've panicked until either Sora or Yamato would snap him out of it.

Then there's Daisuke.


	2. Past - 2

The day of the meeting, Taichi woke up early, surprising his parents and younger sibling. He felt a need to talk with the Motomiya and see if there's anything wrong.

At the very least, he should ascertain the reason why he won't be able to attend the meeting later in the day.

"I'm off!" Taichi called out. "I'll see you at Koushiro's office Hikari!"

"Take care!" Hikari and his parents responded.

* * *

Considering the proximity of the Motomiyas' apartment complex with the Yagamis, Taichi decided to run towards the Motomiyas instead of taking his bike.

There were a lot things Taichi wanted to speak with Daisuke today, including the reason for skipping the meeting happening later. It was just so not Daisuke for him to skip any meeting at all. If anything, he's one of the chosen who'd agree for the meeting in the first place. Not unless he had an explanation.

All of which were last night's conclusion.

The thing was, Ken was attending the meeting.

Taichi shook his head as he approached the apartment complex the Motomiyas lived in.

* * *

"Taichi-senpai?" Daisuke yawned as he got out of his bed room. "What are you doing here?!" He asked, confused at his senior's visit.

"Oi Daisuke! Make yourself presentable for the visitor." Daisuke's mother rebuked.

The older woman shooed Daisuke back to his room.

"Wha-bu-!"

"Not buts!" The woman sternly replied.

"Fine." Daisuke grumbled but followed his mother's instruction nonetheless.

"Forgive my son's unruly appearance Yagami-san." The elder Motomiya apologized in Daisuke's place. "Really, that boy even having Ichijouji-kun as a friend, he's still a slob."

"It's not a problem." Taichi smiled at the teen's mother. "I was just here to ask Daisuke about things."

"Take your time then Yagami-san." Daisuke's mother returned the gesture. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you for having me Motomiya-san." Taichi bowed in respect.

A moment later, Daisuke got out of his room and greeted his senior.

"Good Morning Taichi-senpai. Let's talk in my room, we'll have some privacy in there."

Daisuke gestured for his senior to follow him to his room.

As Daisuke lead the senior bearer of courage towards his bedroom, there were a lot of questions inside of his head, including what the reason for this visit was.

Taichi-senpai couldn't be here to force him to attend the meeting, right?

All of these thoughts were forced to the back of his mind as he opened his bedroom and let the older teen in.

He figured he could ask Taichi-senpai what his reason for his visit was.

"You can sit anywhere you like senpai." Daisuke offered as he closed the door then sat on a chair near a counter.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments.

The silence between the two teens were unnerving. Daisuke wanted to learn of Taichi's reason for the visit and this silence wasn't helping.

He figured he'd make the first move.

"So?"

"Why are you skipping the meeting?" Taichi bluntly asked.

"Can't I just skip the meeting without any reason?" Daisuke asked, hoping to derail the topic.

"You can." Taichi nodded. "But usually, you're the one who is enthusiastic about these meetings. I rushed here to see if something was wrong."

"I'm sorry if I made you worry senpai." Daisuke bowed in apology. "I feel fine, I just don't feel like attending the meeting."

Daisuke may have said it but Taichi didn't buy it.

Daisuke didn't have his usual enthusiasm whenever he have some things to say. He'd usually be scratching the back of his head sheepishly or be his overdramatic self whenever he voices out his thoughts.

"Are you really okay." Taichi's eyes narrowed in worry. "You know we're here for you."

"I'm fine senpai, really." Daisuke insisted. "It's just that…"

"That?"

Daisuke kept everything hanging as he retrieved a pair of goggles with its glass shattered. The remaining glass on the goggles had some red and black marks while its head strap had some noticeable tears on.

"I'm returning this senpai." Daisuke stood up and handed the goggles back to its owner. "I don't think I deserve them anymore."

"Wha- Daisuke." Taichi sputtered. "Where is this coming from?"

"We… I…"

Daisuke can't really explain to his senior why he was returning the goggles that was entrusted to him.

No.

It's far more accurate that he just can't elaborate on why he'd return them in the first place. If Taichi had known of the decisions he made for the four of them, he just knew that Taichi won't approve of them.

He knew that he should tell them of what really happened.

He just doesn't have the heart to face his senior's disapproval of him. To shun him.

After VMon…

He just can't.

"I walked us straight into a trap senpai." Daisuke murmured.

"No." Taichi stated sternly.

"No?"

"I'm not accepting this Daisuke." Taichi stood up. "I gave this to you to show how much I trust you." He explained.

"B-but."

"No buts." Taichi stated firmly. "Look I'll hold unto this for you. It's clear that you're making an emotional decision." He offered. "You don't have to attend today's meeting, Miyako and the others should be enough for us to grasp the current situation."

"I-"

Daisuke shook his head before responding.

"Thank you senpai."

"Rest up Daisuke, The next time we meet we're going to play some soccer." Taichi grinned as he ruffled the younger teen's hair. "Let's see if you haven't gotten rusty."

"In your dreams senpai!" Daisuke stuck out his tongue. "I'll beat both you and Ken, just you wait."

Taichi felt like sighing in relief at the complete 180 Daisuke's attitude had done. The young boy may have been keeping things bottled up, even now, but his ability to bounce right back up was nothing but great.

"All I'm hearing are words Daisuke."

"Just you wait senpai." Daisuke huffed. "Just you wait."

* * *

_Taichi found himself back in that cranny where he and Nishijima-sensei fell._

_Nishijima-sensei's bloodied form._

_The fake Gennai's haughty laugh._

_The clock ticking down to zero._

_Nishijima-sensei's fist before it fell._

_"Taichi, are you okay?"_

* * *

Taichi suddenly found himself staring at an elevator, sweating.

He looked to his side and saw that Yamato was staring at him in worry.

Taichi gulped audibly. "I'm fine."

"Let's go upstairs, everyone's waiting."

"You go on ahead and use the elevator." Taichi grinned. "I think I'll take the stairs."

Taichi didn't wait for any response as he went further inside the building and ran up the stairs. As he climbed up the stairs, he shook his head to banish everything about what happened in that cranny.

The younger kids had it much worse than him, he doesn't have time to second guess everything or else another situation like Nishijima-sensei would happen again.

* * *

As soon as Taichi got inside, everyone looked at him strangely.

Yamato probably told everyone of their exchange downstairs.

"Are you okay nii-chan?" Hikari asked.

"I'm fine Hikari." Taichi assured his younger sister. "I just wanted to have some exercise, I did leave the house early." He tried to explain.

Everyone else in the room looked at each other, having a hard time believing the story. They were unable to prod the bearer of courage as he voiced out his thoughts.

"Where's everyone else?" Taichi asked.

"Actually, I scheduled the meeting earlier for the rest of us." Koushiro informed the group. "Jyou-senpai's arriving alongside Iori-kun and the others."

As if on cue, the flat screen TV by the wall lit up and showed Mimi's face on it.

"Hello everyone!" Mimi greeted. "Koushiro-kun, why'd you set the meeting this early?" She pouted at her friend.

"I apologize Mimi-san, but this was the only time that Jyou-senpai is free." Koushiro apologized.

"So?" Yamato voiced out. "What's this meeting about?"

"Have any of you seen Daisuke-kun's and everyone else's Digimon on the news?" Koushiro asked.

"I haven't." Mimi answered. "Wouldn't they be on the news if their Digimon were found beside them inside those pods?"

"Exactly." Koushiro nodded. "I find it odd that there were no news reports about that."

"Could it be?" Takeru gasped.

"No." Yamato's eyes widened in realization. "That can't be true."

"Oh no!" Hikari gasped. "Rosemon and Vikemon battled an Imperialdramon!"

"D-did we…" Mimi trailed off.

"No! It can't be!" Takeru whispered as his eyes widened in regret.

Everyone had been devastated when the reboot happened and that had been something they hadn't been able to prevent. Everyone had lost their Digimon partner.

It was especially painful for Takeru. He lost Patamon on his first journey in the Digital World.

"Don't be quick to jump to conclusions." Koushiro voiced out.

The bearer of knowledge started typing furiously on his computer. A few moments later, two images of Imperialdramon appeared beside Mimi's face on the TV. The first image was the Imperialdramon beside Daisuke and Ken.

The second image was the Imperialdramon Vikemon and Rosemon fought.

"Look closely, the color schemes of both Imperialdramons are different." Koushiro pointed out. "Daisuke-kun and Ichijouji-kun's Imperialdramon have Red, Black, Gold and White color scheme."

"The Imperialdramon Vikemon and Rosemon fought had various shades of purple and gold as its color scheme." Sora observed.

"What a relief." Mimi sighed.

"Of course there is still a possibility that the Imperialdramon we fought was indeed Ichijouji-kun and Daisuke-kun's Imperialdramon." Koushiro shook his head.

"Koushirou's right." Taichi nodded. "I was with Daisuke earlier today and I didn't see Vmon or Chibimon inside his house or his room."

"That can't be." Mimi gasped as tears formed on her eyes. "Tell me that isn't true!"

"Unfortunately." Taichi shook his head.

"The color scheme is what's bugging me." Koushiro hummed in concentration.

"When Agumon was under the Digimon Emperor's Dark Spiral, MetalGreymon's color was dark blue instead of his usual orange." Yamato supplied.

"That can't be right." Takeru voiced out. "I remember Daisuke stating that it was a huge relief to know that Sora-san and the others could get their Digimon to Ultimate."

"That's right!" Hikari nodded. "I think they'd at least tell us if they lost their partners."

"What if they were unaware?"

Everyone fell silent at Yamato's words. They just couldn't fathom that they could have possibly destroyed a Digimon partner, let alone the Digimon partners of the people who were supposed to be their friends.

"W-were really bad friends, aren't we?" Mimi somberly stated. "First we fail to aid them in their time of need and we destroyed their Digimon partners."

"We even suspected Ichijouji-kun when that Dark-robed Gennai appeared using the Digimon Emperor Persona." Koushiro pointed out.

"W-we didn't see a Dark Spiral on the Imperialdramon when Rosemon and Vikemon fought it." Sora interjected. "We'd only be stressing ourselves out if we keep on thinking that way."

Before anyone else could add to their discussion, the doorbell to the office rung.

"I'll get it." Sora volunteered.

Sora went towards the door and pressed in the intercom inside the room.

"Who is it?"

"Sora, its Jyou." Jyou's voice was heard through the intercom. "I've got Ichijouji-kun, Inoue-kun and Iori-kun with me."

Sora pressed a button and the sliding door opened, letting the new arrivals in.

"Whoa!" Miyako exclaimed in pure amazement. "This is a very cool office Izumi-senpai."

"Thank you Miyako-kun." Koushirou expressed his gratitude at the praise.

Ken, Miyako and Iori looked around to acclimate themselves from the new setting when Miyako noticed Mimi on the TV.

"Mimi-san! Good afternoon!" Miyako greeted the Sincerity Senior. "Or is it Good Morning?"

"Good Afternoon's fine Miyako-chan." Mimi chuckled.

"In any case, thank you for joining us Ichijouji-kun, Miyako-kun, Iori-kun." Koushiro smiled. "Are you able to answer some questions?" He asked the trio.

Ken, Miyako and Iori looked at each other. They knew they had to tell everything that happened to everyone in the room.

"Let's start with your Digimon." Mimi immediately stated.

"We had them escape." Ken answered.

"Escaped?" Mimi dreaded.

"Let's probably start from the beginning." Iori suggested. "Give them some context of what happened."

"If you're comfortable." Taichi offered.


End file.
